When Age Doesn't Matter
by Minamoto Asagi
Summary: Tsuruga Ren is always concerned about the age gap between him and Kyoko. The time comes when he was forced to admit that 4 years gap is nothing, and that is...? Read on to find out! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** First, I would like to apologize to readers who're still waiting for my other story (Shion). I'm still stuck in how to continue the story when inspirational plot bunnies just came bouncing into my mind *dogeza* I'm so sorry! Please enjoy this story for now while I try to resume my work for "Shion"!

**Disclaimers:**** I don't own the Skip Beat! characters, but I do own my OCs. Warning: May contain OOC elements and language.**

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blacks and Blacks**

Cain Heel is a half-Japanese and half-British actor who acts as the main antagonist in Tragic Marker. He is a man of less words who is only interested in acting and his younger sister, Setsuka Heel.

His tall figure is always wrapped around by gothic blacks. His hair is also black. His demeanour is also black—I mean the aura he emits, you know? He's always frowning, as if the whole world owes him something.

As a brother, he dotes on his sister like an idiot. As an actor, he is serious and portrays his character to its full extent—wholly as the death god BJ, though.

However, as Tsuruga Ren, he is sparkly, charming, handsome and tall. He is also the Demon Lord and the Emperor of Night—as Kyoko dubbed him whenever he gets angry, jealous or when his 'Kuon-switch' just flips on.

Whoever he is, this actor is simply feeling like a deer caught in headlights. The reason is simple, really: there's this _damn _small Japanese girl, staring up at him with those emerald, emotionless eyes.

As Cain Heel, he simply glared back, silently demanding her to get the fuck out of his way. As Tsuruga Ren, he wanted to just smile his way out. As Hizuri Kuon, well, he don't know what to feel. Maybe just captivated by those unexpectedly lonely eyes.

* * *

***-30 MINUTES AGO-***

* * *

The day finished with an ending to the filming of the 4th episode of Tragic Marker. Slipping out of his BJ role, Cain disregarded the timid greetings of the staffs, actors and actresses as he made his way to where his sister waited.

Setsuka was lounging with a scantily exposed leg crossed over the other, a bored expression planted on her sexy face. She flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder before standing up to meet with the black clad chest of her brother.

Cain waited for her to say something, but she merely flashed her trademark cheeky smirk, "You're as cool as ever, nii-san."

The doting brother softened his tensed face, a fleeting soft smile floated across his face for a split second before he asked, "What's next?"

"Supper." She answered. Kyoko swore she saw Ren cringing at the idea of eating at late night, but it was just her imagination—surely.

"I'll get fat." Cain muttered.

"You're not a high school girl, plus you work out, so you won't get fat that easily." Setsuka deadpanned before she encircled her arm around his, "I'll shove it down your throat if I must."

Cain shivered slightly at his feisty younger sister. A conceited smirk made its way up his face, "Try it if you can."

20 minutes later, they arrived at the lobby of the hotel they're staying in, Cain stopped when he realized his cigarette ran out. Setsuka looked back at her brother, "What's wrong, nii-san?"

A growl emitted from his throat, "I finished my cigarette pack. I'm getting another one. Go up first." He instructed strictly.

"I'll go with you."

"No." He glanced down at her, "It's chilly outside, I don't want you to catch a cold."

"But—" Kyoko nearly broke her role when Ren gave her the puppy face. As Setsuka, her eyebrow twitched as she remained expressionless, "I got it. Don't go flirting with other women."

He scoffed, "You know I won't."

* * *

***-PRESENT-***

* * *

The girl standing before him shouldn't be much younger than Kyoko, though she's a little smaller than Kyoko. Her shoulder-length chocolate hair flowed gently as she blew white breath into the thick, white muffler wrapping around her neck. She wore black fur coat that was zipped all the way up, and a pair of black jeans and brown leather boots.

"Get out of my way." Cain grumbled dangerously.

The girl continued staring, her emerald eyes alluring him like hypnosis. Avoiding eye contact, the dangerous man pulled out a cigarette from his fresh pack and lit it up. Ren silently braced his whole pride as an actor before he turned his full death glare down at the girl as Cain Heel.

He was about to threaten her when a baritone, irritated voice hollered from further ahead. "YUUKI!"

The girl turned back and saw the source of nuisance in the middle of the night stomping his way to her. "Keep your voice down. It's already past midnight."

Cain didn't expect a death glare showdown with this unknown man. His midnight black hair is tied in a short ponytail, and his bangs scatters messily around his eyes, highlighting the ferocious look in his sharp, steel grey eyes. The man is a little taller than Cain, and his black suit makes him look like a gangster—maybe he's the real one.

The older man clicked his tongue and scooped the girl around her abdomen, carrying her by his waist and under his arm. "I told you to stop running around."

"It's been a long time since we left Japan, so I was a little homesick." She reasoned monotonely.

"Bullshit. We've only been away for 3 months." He then rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Plus, you're not the type to miss your hometown."

"…" The girl merely casts a brief glance to Cain, "You're right."

In response, Cain leveled another death glare that would've scared off even a group of gangsters holding weapons. She didn't even move a muscle to his silent threat, unnerving Kuon with her equally silent gaze.

The older man turned on his heels and started walking off, "Work comes by daybreak. We're leaving."

"I know that."

Cain found himself thinking back: her emerald coloured, round eyes were so enthralling that he can't help but remember the dull radiance in them.

He stopped just outside the lift of the hotel's lobby. Could it be that the identity called Cain Heel developed interest in a girl other than his younger sister?

Cain snorted at his own stupid thinking.

There's no way he can love someone who's not Setsuka.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take a wild guess who are these people~**

**Please R&R! Thank you 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Enjoy the 2nd chapter! Inspirational plot bunnies are everywhere in my mind now, but I _just_ can't get one for my other story! WHY?!

*clears throat* Anyways, Please enjoy this story while I squeeze out my brain juice for ideas.

**Disclaimers:**** I don't own any Skip Beat! characters, but I do own my OCs. Warning: may contain OOC el****ements and language.**

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't judge the book by its cover**

Tsuruga Ren smiled radiantly.

Mogami Kyoko flinched with a pale blue face, all her demons sizzling to death by the unrivalled divine shine. _W-What did I do wrong?!_

Ren wasn't angry, really. He was just hiding the fact that he knew the guest standing by his dressing room's door, beside Kyoko who was looking as if the world is about to fall on her.

"Mogami-san, who is this?" Ren questioned innocently.

Kyoko looks at the small girl, who in return stared expressionlessly at Ren, "This is Asahina Yuuki-chan. President-san wanted me to take care of her until her guardian comes."

Ren just continued smiling brightly, "Oh?"

Kyoko felt the sparkly atmosphere prick her in all directions and she flustered, "Y-Y-Yuuki-chan said s-she wanted to see you, so—"

"Tsuruga Ren." The small girl interrupted as she stepped towards him, "You're him?"

"Yes?" Ren looked down at her with his smile still plastered on his face. He wondered why she's wearing such an oversized fur coat around her petite figure.

She glanced away, "I'm disappointed. Kuu kept telling me Tsuruga Ren is Japan's Number 1 Actor, but I don't see anything special."

Kyoko beamed almost instantly when she heard her 'father's' name, but she frowned in disbelief that someone would actually think that Tsuruga Ren—_**THAT**_ Tsuruga Ren—is nobody special.

Before she could start babbling on about her utmost respect for Ren, the three of them heard voices from outside the room. One belongs to Lory, and the other—

The door slammed open as the other voice bellowed, "Who's a fucking guardian?! I'm not anyone's guardian!"

Ren just can't help but think that some underlying conspiracies is happening without him knowing, since he just have to meet the man from last night here with a kick to the door of his dressing room.

Kyoko gawked at the scary man looking as if he'd already killed a person or two. He was wearing a black long-sleeved knit shirt, dark red fitted jeans and a pair of brown leather boots. The white muffler wrapping around his neck made him look a little tamed though.

The man glared down at Kyoko when her ridiculously striking pink uniform caught his eyes. "What the hell's with that lame uniform?"

Lory grinned proudly, "It's the uniform for my beloved LoveMe section!"

The man gave a look close to sneering, "LoveMe?"

"LoveMe members are people who lack the feel of love." Lory proceeded to explain while doing dramatic poses, "They learn to love again in this section and geIt the happy ending everyone deserves!"

The man scoffed, "Isn't it _you_ who'll get the happy ending?"

Lory turned a glare at him, "Shinichi, you should join LoveMe."

"I refuse." Shinichi then turned to Ren with a look of disdain, "Tsuruga Ren, huh? You _look_ decent, but I don't know about your skills."

When Ren scowled after being belittled publically, Shinichi sneered openly. Yuuki jabbed him in his side with her elbow, causing him to keel over slightly at the pain.

"I apologize for his rudeness." She started, bowing her head, "I'll introduce again, I am Asahina Yuuki, and this is Kudou Shinichi."

_Kudou? Where have I heard that name before? _Ren pondered silently as he flashed another fake friendly smile, earning a disapproving frown from Shinichi.

"By the way, Mogami-kun is to provide accommodation for Yuuki until the apartment is ready for her." Lory informed gleefully as he patted on Kyoko's shoulder.

Just when Kyoko wanted to squeal in delight, Shinichi growled, "No."

Ren and Kyoko looked perplex as to why the man refused the offer so vehemently, but Lory just sighed in comprehension, "You can't expect an underage girl to sleep in the same room, on the same bed with a 26-year-old man. It'll bound to invite unwanted condemn."

Shinichi grabbed Yuuki's arm and pulled her to his side, "We've always been doing fine."

"What makes you think you'll continue be fine from now on?" Lory questioned gravely, maintaining eye contact with the younger man, "If you care about Yuuki, you should let her—"

"I said hell no!" Shinichi was on the brink of delivering a punch to the older gentleman, "I vowed never to leave her! I will _never_ leave her side again!"

"Shinichi—"

"Shut up you—" Just when Shinichi was about to raise his arm, Yuuki pulled the muffler, choking him out of his impulse.

"Shinichi-san, please stop."

They had a staring contest before the man calmed down with a deep breath. He pulled off the knitted cloth and wrapped it around her neck, "Let's go."

"Where are you going?" Lory asked sternly, slightly concerned that he offended the man he came to consider as his son.

"Cafeteria. We haven't eaten anything since last night." Shinichi answered normally before leading the girl out of the room.

After they left, Ren broke the awkward silence with a question that wasn't surprising. "President, what is their relationship?"

The older gentleman sighed heavily, massaging the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "I doubt you don't know about Kudou Shinichi, you know, the prodigy who jumped profession from an actor to a director."

Now it all made sense why Ren found the name familiar. So he was _that_ Kudou Shinichi—the one Kuu always talked about as the best child actor 16 years ago. He remembered his dad expressed his disappointment when Kudou Shinichi retired as an actor and debuted as a director instead.

"I don't know what exactly caused Shinichi to not leave Yuuki even for a moment, but it must have been a terrifying experience for him to do that." Lory continued with another sigh.

Kyoko took a few more seconds to realize that the president just said that scary and dangerous person is a famous prodigy _director_. Then she remembered the phone call with Kuu recently, when he told her about that one director who directed his latest and hottest drama in Hollywood just mere 3 months ago.

"Then who is Yuuki-chan?" She inquired curiously. If Shinichi is famous, could it be that Yuuki is also a popular person in the entertainment industry?

"Yuuki doesn't like to stand out, but her older sister _certainly_ stood out among the others in this industry." Lory smiled proudly as he motioned for Sebastian (who silently pulled out a photograph out of nowhere).

Kyoko gaped in awe at the beautiful siblings (literally), but Ren only looked like he was enlightened.

"Do you mean Asahina Kohaku—Japan's Best Actress and Musician?"

Lory smirked slyly, "Yes, Ren. And she will be your leading actress in the next drama you'll be in."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**I'm sorry for making you wait like this. I'm sure I'll get one or two RenxKyoko scene in there soon. Just be ready for a whole lot of fluffs floating around this story, I hope.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Skip Beat! characters, but I do own my OCs. Warning: May contain OOC elements and language.  
**

Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hugs are warmer**

Mogami Kyoko is always thinking about her performance as an actress. Ever since that conflict with Fuwa Sho on Valentine's—I mean, Vain Day—and that struggle with that denizen of hell, Kyoko has always been alert.

What she cannot comprehend at the moment, is _why on earth_ that beagle here is in the studio, talking with Yuuki while _hugging_ her.

It appears that Director Kudou Shinichi is also unhappy with the silver-haired beagle's presence, for he is literally sending death glares to the back of the vocalist's head.

When the beagle made his grand entrance, Ren and Kyoko tensed up obviously. Ren was scowling like a lion displeased with his territory invaded by an outsider while Kyoko was spiritually bracing herself for the denizen's attack by fully equipping her grudges around her.

Reino merely walked past the both of them with a cool and mocking smirk. "It's unfortunate, Kyoko, but I don't have time for you today."

And then he stopped before the petite brown haired girl, who was looking up at him with her trademark poker face. Though no words were exchanged between the beagle and the assistant, they eventually came up with a conclusion to their staring contest.

Yuuki tilts her head to a side, "Why should I go lunch with you?"

Reino shrugged, "Would you rather go on a date with me?"

The girl blinked once, twice, then she sighed, crossing her arms, "I'd rather stay here and work—"

"Aquarium…" Her ears perked up at the word. She looked up.

Reino smirked evilly, "A date with me at the aquarium—"

Her thumb came up abruptly, nearly jabbing his chin, "Deal."

The smirk on the musician's face widened as he opened his arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist in hidden joy.

A thick and dark aura travelled all the way to where Kyoko is standing, making her shiver in fear. Her head immediately darted towards the source, and saw Shinichi scowling at his assistant.

Ren noticed her looking frightened at the somewhat irritated and annoyed director, and decided to reduce her tension. "Mogami-san, did you see Yashiro-san?"

Kyoko snapped out of it and casted an innocent look to the actor, getting his eyes to widen in surprise. Folding his arms, he controlled the urge to hug her.

"Oh, I think he said he was going out for a moment." And then she was somehow reminded that the actor hasn't ate anything since this morning, "Tsuruga-san, how about we grab lunch together later?"

If only she wasn't giving that smile, or Ren would've readily agreed. Kyoko was giving that 'you-are-going-to-eat-until-your-stomach-burst' smile. Yes, that's the underlying message behind that sweet grin.

Regardless, Ren flashed his own holy smile, killing off another few of Kyoko's grudges. "Sure, I would _love _to."

At that very moment, Kyoko regretted trying to win Ren with her half-assed smile and she felt like a mouse before a cat.

* * *

The white limousine attracted a lot of attention, like, _a lot_. When the chauffeur climbed out of the driver's seat and opened the passenger seat door, there were no less than 10 men ogling at the person in it.

"Hmm~ It's been a long time since I've last seen my dear little sister." The woman was in a black one-piece dress, a pair of heeled boots and suave gloves. Her slightly tanned skin complimented her hourglass figure, and her long, brown hair flowed in the air together with a wave of sweet smell.

She walked into the studio with an alluring smile.

* * *

Just when everyone was busy preparing the shoot, a flustered crew stumbled in with a flushed face, "A-A-Asahina Kohaku-san has arrived!"

Everyone turned towards the entrance while Yuuki and Reino stiffened at the name. They looked at each other with only one thought shared: RUN THE FUCK AWAY.

So, they did.

"Yuu-chan~~" The beautiful actress waved excitedly as she yelled for the retreating girl. At the call, the chauffeur standing behind her gave a brief bow before dashing to get her.

* * *

***5 minutes later***

* * *

Yuuki was wheezing, uncharacteristically. She is now dangling from the hold of the chauffeur. Kohaku pouted, pulling off her sunglasses, "You're so mean, Yuu-chan. Why did you run?"

Yuuki looked away wordlessly. She was silently bracing herself for the next thing that's going to happen.

Without hesitation, the woman snatched the girl from the man's hold and buried her face between her mounds. "Yuu-chan, I missed you!"

The scene was something fabulously envious for the men present, except for Reino, Shinichi and Ren. The director was very much annoyed by how the woman was behaving. He marched towards the siblings and pulled the struggling girl from her sister's grip.

"Cut that out, will you?" He growled. Yuuki turned around and hugged the man, burying face against his toned chest. He stiffened slightly, suppressing any expressions from appearing on his stoic face.

Kohaku pouted, "Aw c'mon, what's wrong with initiating skinship with my beloved sister?"

"You were suffocating her."

"I did not."

He rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Shinichi, it's been so long!" Yashiro came up behind with a wave.

The director flashed a brief grin, "Yo, Yukihito."

Ren and Kyoko were more curious about the relationship among the bespectacled manager, the actress and the director. They're behaving as if they knew each other since long time ago.

"Yashiro-san." Ren called out as he and Kyoko approached the four of them.

"Oh, Ren. Let me introduce to you," Yashiro smiled, gesturing to Shinichi and Kohaku, "These are my best friends since high school."

_What a twist of fate._ Ren pondered fleetingly whilst he kept his calm smile. "What a coincidence."

"Yup. And the both of them are childhood friends." The manager continued gleefully. He shot a sly smirk to the director and waggling his eyebrow at Yuuki, giving Ren a sense of déjà vu, "You must be feeling happy, huh?"

Shinichi couldn't suppress the blush creeping up his flustered face, "S-Shut up! I'm not!"

While they were conversing, the rest of the crews and actors/actresses were staring at the girl still hugging the director. Some of the crews who knew the man very well were not so worried about the situation, but the newer ones were somehow concerned that the man might snap at the girl or do something worth their worry, judging from his snappish personality and violent tendencies.

"What are you staring at? Get to work!" Shinichi snapped at the onlookers. Some scrambled off while the others ran to their posts hurriedly.

Yuuki looks up at her superior at that point, staring intently yet expressionlessly. He stared back, feeling awkward. "W-What?"

He didn't know such a young girl can make his heart beat like a thunderous beast. The moment she showed a small faint smile, his blush returned twofold. A subtle giggle escaped her lips.

"Hugs are warmer than being angry, right?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please let me know if there's anything to improve on at the R&R section!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long again. I was having my third exams for my 1st semester. Please enjoy this chapter while I try to write the next one.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Skip Beat! characters, but I do own my OCs. Warning: Contains OOC elements and language**

* * *

**Chapter 4: When tragedy begins**

There are times when they agree and disagree with each other. It was a beautiful morning with the air still cold and crisp from the rain previous night. Yuuki had gotten all ready for the date with Reino—actually she couldn't care less about the vocalist, she just want to see the dolphins… oh, and the seal.

"I said no." Shinichi grumbled as he blew out the cigarette smoke.

The girl frowned openly. Anyone who dares stop her date with the dolphins—ah, she meant—Reino, will earn her detest.

"Well, I don't need to ask for your permission." She shot back unhappily. "I won't let anyone disrupt my date with the dolphins—I mean, Reino."

Hearing such a thing from her irritated him to the point he felt like punching the denizen of hell in the face… several, actually, _many_ times. He sneered down at her, "You're so desperate for a boyfriend?"

Shinichi swore he saw the tiniest twitch of her eyebrow. "No, I'm desperate for the dolphins… and the seals. Now get out of my way, Shinichi-san."

"I see." The man scoffed. He was seriously annoyed now. "That means you don't give a flying fuck whoever you go with?"

What he got in return was a quick yet venomous punch in his stomach that made him keel over with a choke from his smoke. He totally forgot that Yuuki is an Aikido master… and a black belt karate master.

"I thought Shinichi-san knew me the best, but apparently not." She stepped away from the curled figure by the side of the door and opened the door, "I detest men. So filthy… disgusting."

Her words stabbed and chilled his heart like icicles. All of a sudden he forgot the stinging pain in his stomach, and the jealousy that was bubbling just under his skin. Shaky chuckles escaped his lips as he sat against the closed door, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"What an idiot… I hurt her again." It was just an impulse. Being jealous over a date that didn't mean anything to the girl he loves was something he couldn't prevent. After all, he isn't the one beside her, holding her hand—no, he meant, protecting her… yeah.

He sighed. Maybe it's time he expressed his feelings? But then again… he sighed again, this time lifting his smartphone's screen to his ear after dialling a number.

His call ended after he made the request to the receiver. Setting the phone to the floor, he banged the back of his head against the metal door once.

A scowl marred his decently-handsome face. "What the hell am I doing?"

* * *

"You're late." Reino has been waiting in the hotel lobby, in his disguise, of course.

Unlike some blond musician who don't bother to hide his face from the public, Reino is particular about being in the centre of attention. If it's by himself, he wouldn't even bother to disguise himself, but since Yuuki dislikes to stand out, he just have to make the effort.

He now has a brown, short hair wig over his usual long, silver one. Instead of his usual visual kei attire, he now wears a simple grey V-neck t-shirt and knee-length cargo pants.

"You're just early." Yuuki countered smoothly, "I just had some troubles moving the old man."

"Oh, you mean that demon director? What'd you do?" Reino offered to hold her hand, in which she took without a hesitation.

"I punched him." She replied nonchalantly, looking to the ground to realize that he's wearing strapped sandals instead of cover shoes. _He must've tried hard to be conspicuous._

"In the face?" He glanced down at her with a sadistic smirk.

"Nope. In the stomach." Yuuki suddenly became conscious of the difference in their heights. When they were young, Reino wasn't so much taller than her.

"Hmm. You've become softer. If it was you in the past, you would've mercilessly flattened his nose." He remarked absently, not even realizing he was smiling slightly and attracting the attention of the nearby women.

Yuuki wished that Reino would remain smiling like that, not the usual sadistic smirk or the sneer. But she too, forgot how to smile like that. If she had been more careful 3 months ago, would something change? Could she have continued smiling sincerely?

Reino suddenly sensed something familiar within the crowds behind them. He glanced back lazily. _This aura… ah, could it be Kyoko? Is she following us—with that pessimistic lion?_

"Yuuki, where else do you want to go after the aquarium?" He asked.

The girl looks up expectantly, "Somewhere quiet. I want to talk."

His stoic face softened and he smiled again. "I see."

* * *

Kyoko couldn't believe her eyes—should she consider seeing a optician for a prescription for her spoilt eyes?

"T-that beagle s-s-s-smiled?" She uttered under her breath in disbelief.

Ren was beside her, and he can equally understand her expression. He always thought that Vie Ghoul's vocalist was just a creepy stalker who had some scary ability as a mind-reader… or whatever you call it.

As for why they are tailing the both of them—

* * *

***Flashback***

* * *

Ren just finished the CM shoot for a new Kurara product with Kyoko (to his delight).

They were supposed to act as a couple that fought because the boyfriend didn't turn up for the date. The boyfriend was guilty and worried about the girl, but didn't know what to do. That's when he saw the Kurara product and decided to give it as a present to the girl, thus patching things up because that's what she loves to drink.

Even though it was just an act, Ren was on cloud nine. He swore he can tolerate Yashiro's teasing and nagging all day without being irritated or annoyed by it.

The said manager came by with a grim expression, blowing off his temporary happiness. "Is something wrong, Yashiro-san?"

"Shinichi just called me." Yashiro looked at the cellphone in his hand again as if it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen in his whole life. "…with a request."

Ren blinked, "A request?"

"Yeah. He wanted you and Kyoko-chan to follow Yuuki-chan for the day."

"Me and… Mogami-san, is it?" It was extremely hard to keep a smile off his face, but he managed to mask it with his fake, sparkly one.

Yashiro sighed in disappointment, "Ren. You need to stop showing that fake smile."

"Whatever do you mean by that?"

"You'll scare Kyoko-chan away." The weird shine in Yashiro's spectacles broke Ren's fake smile. "That's better, isn't it? I'll go get Kyoko-chan, so go get ready to drive off. I'm going to Shinichi's place by taxi."

Ren raised an eyebrow at the rush. "Right…"

* * *

***End of Flashback***

* * *

"But why would Director Kudou ask us to do this detective job?" Kyoko asked aloud, "He doesn't seem to like relying on others."

"I think the situation is bad enough for him to rely on us." Ren answered, peering down at her cute pouting face as she tried not to stand out or be noticed by the beagle. He's an esper after all.

Before they knew it, Reino and Yuuki disappeared into the crowds of people in front of them. "Ah! They're gone!"

Ren chuckled to himself when Kyoko immersed herself into the role of a detective tailing her suspect. He drove off to the aquarium, hoping to get there before having the both of them disappear without them looking again.

* * *

The toy he'd gotten 3 months ago was incredible: she screamed, she cried, she plead for him to stop. Just when he thought it was time she broke after that two hours of torture, she became defiant instead. Really, what an intriguing creature— so unlike of the other toys he got himself previously.

His secretary walked in with a serious expression planted on her face, "President, I have an urgent report to make."

The red haired man raises an eyebrow, signalling for her to continue.

The bespectacled secretary nodded, "That girl has come back to Japan approximately two days ago."

He waved a dismissal hand after hearing the news. It seems that his toy hasn't broke yet. What a delightful news to his ears.

The man lifted up the picture he had in his hand, depicting a certain brown haired girl smiling innocently like an angel.

A sick grin spread across his lips as he placed a kiss on the photo, "Well, well. It seems like our reunion will be sooner than I thought."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. The next chapter will reveal *BEEEEEP***

**...Oops, I forgot it'd be spoiler if I mentioned it. *winks* **

**STAY TUNED TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Just a heads up, but this chapter contains a lot of language... and violence... and VERY emotional. D:

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Skip Beat! characters, but I do own my OCs. Warning: Contains OOC elements and language... violence... feeeeeeels**

ENJOY YOUR RIDE!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Reminisce**

Yashiro have known Shinichi since high school times. While Yashiro was the typical nerd-type student who decently got along with others, Shinichi was the cool, lone-wolf type that attracted girls but didn't get along with the guys.

The first time Yashiro met Shinichi, it was through Kohaku, who was (unsurprisingly) the most beautiful girl in the school, who coincidentally is Yashiro's best friend. It turned out that Shinichi only listened to Kohaku because she has a younger sister 10 years younger than them, whom Shinichi was oddly attached to.

…No, it was extremely hard to think that Shinichi was _not _a pedophile.

The bespectacled manager stood before the metal door of his best friend's hotel room, staring grimly at it as the obvious gloomy aura emitted from it. Resting a hand on the doorknob, he turned it, pulling the door open.

Shinichi came falling back-first at his feet, the cigarette that was already finished long ago hanging from his lips. His lifeless steel grey eyes made him look like he aged more than he should be.

"Shinichi, what did you do?" Yashiro questioned with a sigh as he pushed the man aside with a feet while he entered the room.

"Yukihito, what should I do now?" Shinichi dragged childishly yet quietly, not answering the question at all.

Yashiro placed his briefcase on the couch as he pull off his thick coat. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened… or at least what you did."

The director sat up, closing the door with a lazy elbow hooking the knob, "I knew she hates the concept of having a man nearby. I knew she made me an exception because I was always with her since she was young."

Yashiro spared a narrowed glance at him, watching as Shinichi shuffled to the opposite couch he was settling on, as if there was at least 10 tonnes of weight pressing down his shoulders.

"But what could I do? I was jealous, dammit. I hated it that I wasn't the one beside her now, holding her hand, protecting her…" The cigarette hanging from his lips dropped into the ashtray on the coffee table. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

The manager raised an eyebrow. "Wait a minute, Shinichi. What do you mean Yuuki-chan "hates the concept of having a man nearby"?"

Shinichi glanced at him, "Kohaku didn't tell you?"

"No… did something happen?"

The director sighed, "I think you know about her special overseas study programme 3 months ago?"

"Uh, yeah, I heard about it from the President. Why?"

"A few years ago, there were several agencies trying to get Kohaku over, but none of them succeeded. We thought all of them gave up after that." The director frowned, "But we were wrong. There was still one agency trying to get her."

There wasn't any need for him to elaborate on which agency that was. There wasn't a doubt it was Akatoki Agency, since they have been on competition with LME in this industry since their making.

"Akatoki, is it?" Yashiro voiced it out.

"Yeah."

"I was her manager until President wanted me to manage Ren, so I knew a little of it. They were persistent, that's for sure." Yashiro shook his head. "But what's that to do with Yuuki-chan?"

Shinichi shot an unintended glare, freaking the manager out. The director immediately apologized for that as he palmed his face, "President and I were aware that Akatoki was plotting something when they stopped taking action. But I never thought that bastard would try something like that."

Yashiro remained silent as Shinichi clenched his fists with a barely audible grit of his teeth, "3 months ago…"

* * *

***3 months ago; October 14***

* * *

Shinichi and Yuuki arrived at the home where they were supposed to stay over until Yuuki's study programme and the filming of the movie Shinichi was directing ended. They expected someone famous to host them, since it was President who planned their homestay.

"Welcome to our humble home!" Kuu welcomed with a huge, stupid grin plastered on his handsome face.

Yuuki smiled back with an equally stupid grin, "Thank you, Hizuri-san!"

A beautiful woman a little taller than Yuuki appears from behind Kuu and gave a surprise hug to the girl, "Aw, you're so cute! What's your name? Age?"

The brown haired girl blushed shyly, "My name Asahina Yuuki, 16 years old."

"Oh, oh! You must be Asahina Kohaku-chan's younger sister!" The woman squealed, "Aww, you're so cute!"

Yuuki giggled under her breath. Kuu smiled apologetically before giving a gentle pat on his wife's shoulder, "Julie, it's already midnight. We shouldn't let them stand outside."

Julie's face lit up in realization, "Oh! I'm sorry! Come on in."

While the guests were entering the house, Shinichi felt someone watching them. He glared back, his narrowed steel grey eyes scanning the surrounding. Other than the several empty cars, there was nothing but lamp posts and alleys.

"Is there anything there?" Kuu asked softly. He was aware of the competition between Akatoki and LME for Asahina Kohaku, so it wouldn't be surprising if someone tried to kidnap the younger sister for the actress.

"…" Shinichi remained there for a few seconds before he shook his head, "It must be my imagination."

For the next few days, Shinichi just couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was following and observing them, as if looking for a chance to do something. Every day, he would stick with Yuuki for the whole day, except for the period of time where she went to school for lessons.

He'd never thought his gut feeling would be spot-on. The fourth day, Yuuki never came out of the school despite the school hours being long over. Kuu was waiting with him too, that's why he suggested to call for the police.

_She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped. She was kidnapped. Damn damn damn damn damn damn damn! WHO TOOK HER AWAY?!_

The 4 whole hours of waiting was plain torture to Shinichi. He waited, and waited, and waited, but her news never came. He was on the edge, barely containing his impatience and anger. He even dug his nails into his arms just to stop himself from being impulsive.

"We found the suspect's hideout, but we will need your cooperation."

It took them to arrive at the scene in an hour. It was just another hour, another hour… A wicked and shaky grin spread from ear to ear. Finally, he can see her! He can— he kicked open the door as he yelled for Yuuki.

He swore he felt all his insides flipping from hatred and fury at the sight. She was just laughing that morning, when she went into the school. But there she is right now, on that bed, all of her limbs chained to the four corners of the bed, her uniform tattered and torn from what seemed like whip or knife marks.

Shinichi could see the blood dripping from the cuts. A man was just hovering above her, a scorched iron emitting bright orange sparks in his hand as he turned around in panic. In that instant, the 26-year-old couldn't see anything but red.

He charged at the man, delivering a harsh punch to his face, causing him to fall from the bed and onto the ground, but didn't let it end just there. He kept trampling on the same spot he'd punched, and picked up a knife stained with Yuuki's dried blood, stabbing him in the abdomen.

The next thing he knew, he was being restrained by Kuu and two more policemen. The man was sprawled on the ground, clutching onto his broken nose and bleeding abdomen, screaming like a banshee.

"WHY DID SHE HAVE TO SUFFER?! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO BE DRAGGED INTO YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS?! SAY SOMETHING! YOU GODDAMNED MOTHER FUCKER!" He had a feeling that that man wasn't the mastermind of this incident, he could somehow know the mastermind fled before the police even arrived at the place, but he just couldn't keep down his burst of anger.

"S-Shin…ichi…san?"

Her feeble, shaky and hoarse voice reached his ears. He tensed up for a split second before he shook off the hold of three grown men and dashed to her side. The policewomen who undid the chains binding her to the bed stepped away hastily as he came crashing onto the ground on his knees, "Yuuki!"

"Y-You're l-late…" She started sniffling as the blindfold fell from her eyes, revealing her exhausted, lifeless and bloodshot emerald eyes, full of films of tears. "I—"

She could still feel the disgusting touches of that man who tortured her. She could still hear that sick laughter of the other man who merely watched his servant torture her. She could still feel the breath of that laughing man. She could still remember his words and the glee in his tone...

_"Don't worry. This is just the beginning." _She shivered at the reminisce.

"Stop talking, it's fine now. I'm here now. I'm sorry for not coming for you in time! I'm so sorry I couldn't save you! I—" He didn't know what else to say. What else can he do to atone his mistakes?

…He couldn't do anything for her!

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed your ride of feels. Well, I certainly did not.**

**Look forward to the next chapter... *sniffles***


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So I thought it'd be better if I posted this up, cuz' this is somewhat like a continuation to the previous chapter. I hope with this, I can clear up a little of your frustrations of what happens next. BTW, there would be _a lot_ of Reino x Yuuki scenes, but fyi, it's only childhood friendship and trust, but I don't mind if anyone ships them. Cute ship imo 3

**Disclaimers: ****I don't own any Skip Beat! characters, but I do own my OCs. Warning: Contains OOC elements, language, maybe violence and feeeeeeels(?)**

Please enjoy then~

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cogs starts turning**

After hearing the incident 3 months ago from Shinichi, Yashiro finally understood why his best friend changed so much in just a few months, and why Yuuki-chan became unable to express her emotions properly.

He always thought getting kidnapped and tortured was something that can only happen in movies, but it really happened in real life, to a mere innocent 16-year-old girl who suffered just because of a competition that has nothing to do with her.

"Does the President know about this?" Yashiro asked breathlessly. If he can feel so tired after hearing such a mind-blowing thing, then he swear Shinichi felt beyond exhausted from reminiscing it.

"No… Yuuki didn't want the incident to be publicized." Shinichi sighed, glancing at the black screen of his smartphone. "I've always stayed by her side because I didn't want something like that to happen again."

"But are you sure the mastermind is someone from Akatoki?" Yashiro thought it was a stupid question, but he asked nevertheless. Any flaw points can lead to finding the culprit to this twisted little 'game'.

The director gave another death glare, "Huh? I didn't mean just 'someone from Akatoki'. I'm saying it _is_ the President of Akatoki."

For some reason, even though Yashiro can understand why Shinichi turned out this way, he still can't help but think he behaves like a natural yakuza member.

"I guess it's time I take some action." He uttered under his breath with a distant look.

"What?" Yashiro raised an eyebrow. He never caught what he said.

"Nothing."

* * *

Fuwa Sho was never fond of his own company despite it being as famous as LME. One reason was because of the absolute rule, and the other was because of the president.

Akatoki Agency's absolute rule is "Aim for the best, better than any other". It wasn't a very uncommon rule, but if any talents personally scouted by the president fails to take the best spot for his/her category, he/she will be fired without hesitation.

Akatoki Ryuuzen, the president of Akatoki Agency, is infamous for his sadistic and merciless personality. Although he is a human like any other, he behaves like a monster. He never try to understand his underlings or his family. All he is concerned with is whether a person is "interesting" or "up to his standards".

"Sho, congratulations on getting back the 1st place of the Japan's Best Male Musician." The red haired man smiled almost cunningly, "It must've been tough."

Sho glanced away with his head tilting down a little, "N-No… I'm sorry for losing that position once." To be honest, he was glad Kyoko never caught the attention of this freak. He'd never be able to protect her otherwise.

Ryuuzen let his sharp, seductive golden eyes roam around the blond musician's guilty if not slightly scared face, "Well, it's fine I guess. You got it back anyway."

Sho swallowed silently. "I-If there's nothing else…"

"Why, Sho, are you eager to leave?"

The teenager shook his head frantically, "N-No! Of course not."

Ryuuzen chuckled under his breath, "I'm just kidding. Sho, I have a job for you."

The musician looks timidly at his boss, watching as the older man pull out a photograph from his drawer—the one that's always locked and untouched.

"I want you to get in touch with this person… Her name is—"

* * *

Yuuki suddenly felt a chill down her spine. It was creepy and similar to the one she always felt when she heard _his_ voice.

Reino felt something though. It was an evil and thick black aura that made him want to vomit. Instantly he knew it has something to do with the one who did something to Yuuki.

"Yuuki—"

"I know, Reino." Yuuki couldn't help but shiver, clutching tightly to her arms, "L-Let's go."

The silver haired musician nodded silently, putting an assuring arm around her shoulder as he led her out of the aquarium. A supposedly fun date immediately became a scary haunted one.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko were searching for Reino and Yuuki when they came across the seals section. The orange-haired girl glued herself to the glass panel as her face stretched from the cuteness of the animals. She started giggling and squealing when the seals did cute gestures.

The actor couldn't help but chuckle at his lady love enjoying herself. Would it be a good idea to remind her of their 'mission'?

"Wow, they are soooo cute!" She squealed again, her eyes sparkling.

"Not as cute as you though…" Ren muttered with a soft smile that melted the women around them.

"Eh?" Kyoko looks up at him, surprising him.

Did she hear that?!

"Tsuruga-san…"

Ren gulped from nervousness.

"Did you just say something?" The girl tilts her head aside.

The actor felt stupid for believing she heard what he said. Partly out of annoyance and partly out of relief, he flashed his fake smile. "It's nothing."

Kyoko cringed and backed away. _H-He's angry! W-Why?!_

Ren wanted to sigh his frustrations away. Why can't this dense girl just catch his notions?

Well, he should take it easy, huh.

* * *

Reino managed to get Yuuki back to her hotel without much troubles, but Yuuki just kept shaking, her face getting paler though it was obvious she was trying to get her emotions under control.

"R-Reino, w-what if t-that guy r-really comes?" She asked breathlessly, "I-I'm scared."

Reino sighed, tightening his hold around her shoulder, "I'm here, Miroku is here, and Kohaku-san is here… Isn't that demon director is here too? Don't be afraid. We'll protect you this time."

Yuuki nodded, but her shoulder kept trembling. The silver haired musician didn't know what to do but to keep holding onto her. Entering the hotel lift, Yuuki suddenly hugged him, "Reino, thanks."

He smiled in relief, "You know what? Miroku specially learnt boxing for you. Don't you think this is getting interesting? Like the final power-up for the last boss extermination…"

She sighed shakily, "He is a monster, after all."

"Well, more monstrous than that pessimistic lion, I guess."

"What lion?"

"I mean Tsuruga Ren—ah." A brilliant idea lit up in his unholy mind. A smirk spread across his handsome face, "I must be a genius."

* * *

**Mwahahahaha~! Guess what I'm about to do next?! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** OH MI GOSH! I'm sorry for the suuuuuper duuuuuuuper late update! I was totally absorbed in my school life that I forgot I had a life as a writer here! Geez, one wouldn't want to forget stuffs easily. Anyway, here's one chapter I've cooked up in a hurry, hope it's not too bad.

**Disclaimers: ****I don't own any of Skip Beat! characters, but only my OCs. WARNING! May contain language and violence (no, there's none in this chapter)**

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 7: Preparations**

Asahina Yuuki loves animals in overall. Cats, dogs, dolphins, seals… just name it all. That's right, that love includes lions. Proud, majestic, furry… squishy paws…

Yuuki stared up at the tall, somewhat handsome actor. As an animal lover she is, Yuuki just can't see this person as a 'pessimistic lion'… or picture him in a lion's suit, roaring charismatically as a real one would.

"No matter how you look at him, he's just a uselessly handsome human." She uttered under her breath.

"Huh?" Ren caught that mutter and felt his pride a little damaged.

"Tsuruga-san, I need to speak with you." She looks at him again, grabbing his arm next, "_Alone_."

The silence in the whole studio was so heavy that it rings in everyone's ears. All of the staffs gawked at the two with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Er..." Ren was confused. Why would she have anything to speak to him, not to mention _alone_ with him? She even made that request out loud, _he's_ bound to—

A loud crash echoed throughout the silent studio, drawing everyone's attention to the source. Shinichi looked like he could kill anyone in a spur of movement, with the veins of his crossed arms pulsing hotly and his eyebrows furrowed to the point they almost stick together. His raised leg kicked down the table of manuscripts, causing them to scatter messily on the ground together with the fallen table.

…Yeah, Ren can totally understand the director's feelings now. After all, densest girls are the worst love subject to men in love. The best example: Kyoko. (*insert image of Kyoko looking innocently clueless*)

"?" Yuuki looks back at Shinichi, then shrugs and returns her attention to Ren. "So? Is it okay with you?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sure." He rarely gets caught off guard by anyone other than Kyoko. Seriously.

Unlike just 10 minutes ago, the current studio is buzzing with noise. Rumors of Yuuki and Ren was so actively discussed among all the staffs that it hurts the ears of the people close to the duo.

"Geez, Yuu-chan really has guts." Kohaku remarked nonchalantly as she placed a finger to her lips while glancing at an edgy Shinichi, "Or should I say, she really has no clues."

Just then, Kyoko arrived at the studio with her trademark sunshine smile. "Good morning everyone!"

That's when she realized the weird perky atmosphere around, she asked a random staff. "Did something happen?"

The staff whispered the whole incident to her, "Ever since, they haven't return yet."

"Oh." _So Yuuki-chan liked Tsuruga-san… I never noticed. _When she caught herself sighing out of what felt like disappointment and a little of something she could've recognized but decided to face away from, she shook her head with such vigor that surprised the staff.

_Get a grip, Mogami Kyoko! You're just a humble kouhai! _

"Sorry for the wait." Ren called out as the two of them returned to the studio. Everyone was searching Yuuki's face for something, anything to represent her current feelings. Unfortunately, nothing showed.

Shinichi glared at Ren, who in return gave an apologetic smile and shook his head a little. The director harrumphed and shifted his gaze to the girl, who was playing with a fraction of her bangs.

"Good morning, Mogami-san." Ren smiled divinely at his lady love, who was momentarily blinded while some of her unfortunate grudges died from the light.

"G-Good morning to you too, Tsuruga-san." She greeted back, averting her eyes from the holy shine of his smile.

"?" Ren noticed how she glanced away from him. "Is something wrong?"

"Huh? N-No?" She looked back at him, bewildered, "Nothing at all?"

Raising an eyebrow at her odd behavior, Ren was about to say something when Shinichi gathered all the actors and actresses for a briefing.

He sighed as he watched Kyoko run away. _Well, I can ask her later._

* * *

Sho took another look at the picture in his hand. He frowned. Why is that creep after this girl? Just look at her. She's just your ordinary high school girl, right?

Absentmindedly, he slipped into the black van he always use for work transportation. Shoko glanced at her charge worriedly, "What did President want?"

"…" The blond musician looks uncertainly at her, "…Woman finding?"

"Eh?"

He lets out a breath of frustration, "Argh, that pedophilia creep wants me to get in touch with this girl."

The picture held before her made Shoko frown in repulse. "Are you serious?"

"It's either I find her or I get sacked... maybe killed." Sho shrugged, "Since that old man's asking me to find her, she must be in the entertainment industry… and somewhere close by."

As if understanding where this is going, Shoko fished out the manuscript given to her yesterday. "This…?"

Flipping to the first page, Shoko read out the main casts and staffs.

"Well now. Just how much does that annoying old man know?" Sho huffed angrily, "Kyoko and that Ken-doll are working together again?"

"Sho, you're there for the songs, okay?" His manager reminded, much to his annoyance.

"Argh, I know, I know. Stop nagging." He growled, covering his eyes with his cap while he lounged against the seat. "I'll focus on the songs… and that stupid task."

Shoko sighed heavily, taking another closer look at the girl in the picture. What did she do to make that sadistic president of Akatoki to go after her? Maybe played with him… or the other way round… and he is planning on continuing his amusement.

"I'm not keen about this after all…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

"My apologies, Mr. Director Kudou." Kyoko interrupted despite the rudeness as her facial expression turned 360 degrees, "May I request you to repeat what you just said?"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow grumpily, "What, are you deaf? I said the singer for the opening theme will be Fuwa Sho, and the ending theme will be Vie Ghoul."

"Fuwa… Sho." Her dark aura starts to emerge as she cackled under her breath, "Fine by me. I'll show him how much I've improved over the days! I'll no longer be controlled by him. Hehehehe."

"Mogami-san?" Ren needed to remind her of his presence. He would never want her to have her head full of that stupid traitor again. _If only she'd look at me…_

Snapping out of her planning, she turned to her senior and saluted seriously, "Please don't worry, Tsuruga-san! I will not break my promise to you, so please don't concern yourself over such trivial matters such as my business! After all, it's just that ant-eater!"

It felt like steel arrows just stabbed him in his heart.

"Please don't concern yourself over such trivial matters such as my business!" = "it's none of your business because you're just a senpai to me".

"Plane crash?" Yuuki commented briefly.

Ren eyed her critically from the side. "Call it emergency landing if you may."

"I think the plane will just crash into the asphalt runway… get what I mean?" She replied mercilessly, shooting more painful arrows to his damaged heart.

"You're quite a sadist." Ren said with a glare that went unnoticed to others except for Yuuki, "I can't believe you're having fun because the plane is crashing."

Slightly irked, Yuuki glances at him with a vague frown, "I didn't say I'm enjoying this… and you just admitted the plane's crashing… onto the asphalt runway."

"Ugh." Ren felt like he found a new way to look at the individual 'Asahina Yuuki'.

Kyoko blinked several times at the weird conversation between them, before a look of comprehension and panic replaced her clueless one. _AH!_ _That's right! Yuuki-chan likes Tsuruga-san! She must've misunderstood because I was talking so informally to him! I-I should apologize!_

Before she could even apologize, Yuuki raised a palm right in her face, "I don't know what you're thinking, but you don't have to apologize. Just focus on acting and throw away any misunderstandings you have in your mind right now."

"B-But…" W_hat misunderstandings?_

"Would you rather Shinichi-san yell at you?" Yuuki made a serious contemplation for a few seconds there, "I see. You're a big M."

"...M?" Kyoko blinked innocently as Ren (who heard her) sent a warning glare to the younger girl.

_What the fuck is she trying to teach Kyoko?! _He (Kuon) fumed silently behind his fake full-burst smile as Ren.

"By the way, Tsuruga-san." Yuuki walked up to him, "About the afternoon plans… are you sure you're able to make it?"

Ren gave a slight shrug, "I can ask Yashiro-san for at least a break."

"Great." She pats on his upper arm as she gave a thumb up with the other hand, "I'll see you then."

Ren sighed as he watch Yuuki stroll towards the set while giving instructions to the staffs. He wasn't sure what he should do, especially when the one who came up with the plan was that Vie Ghoul spiritualist.

There's no doubt he's up to something.

Yuuki lets her palm roam the perimeter of her right hip bone, where it was stinging dully and numbly from the old wound. Her expressionless face immediately turned into that of loathe.

She'll definitely get that bastard for everything he's done to her… and crush his plans he has from now on.

Definitely.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once again I apologize for the late update! ;_;**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Right, so my Windows Bootcamp suddenly failed on me, so I panicked and couldn't find the right solution to get around the problem, which cost me a day of motivation failure. But no problem, I'm now using Macintosh HD and got my files transferred from Windows Bootcamp.

Phew.

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the Skip Beat! characters, but I do own my OCs. Warning! Contains language and maybe violence.**

Well, enjoy this long chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Setting the plans to motion**

Revenge and humiliation was what Yuuki has always felt ever since she suffered those emotional and physical wounds.

She never forgave herself for stooping so low and beg for mercy to that freak.

No, even if she was tortured for the few hellish hours, she shouldn't have done that.

The only time she let herself cried out of relief was when Shinichi came to save her.

* * *

"_**Well, well. It always benefits when you live for long enough." **_

_Occasionally, Yuuki heard that voice—the voice that always sent shivers down her spine. It seems that he'd come from time to time for the entire few hours just to watch her suffer. Every time he made his presence known, her torturer would step back, and that man would take his place._

_Each of his torture was much worse than that of her torturer. He'd whip the exact same place countless times, especially her hip bone area. Even after she couldn't feel her hip anymore, he'd still continue. He'd scorch and cut her back with hot knife again and again until the blood dried up from the heat._

_Her eyes were always covered by the blindfold, but she could literally feel the eerie grin plastered on his face throughout the whole session._

_At a point of time, he'd cut her some slack—treating her wounds, even. With each of his touch, she was disgusted. Again and again, he lets his fingers linger along her burning skin, occasionally planting fleeting kisses against her painful cuts. She could feel his gaze wandering around her abused body as he chuckled._

"_**Though Kohaku is charming, I think you're much more appealing and lovely." **__His voice was so sweet she felt like vomiting—he sounded on the edge, almost as if he was eager for something._

_After a few minutes, they heard the loud sirens. _

"_**Oh, look. It seems play time's up." **__A smooth yet evil chuckle violated her ears._

"_**But don't worry, you will not have the time to miss me."**_

* * *

Startled, Yuuki jerked up from her nightmare. It seems that she unknowingly fell asleep on the couch in the lounge of the studio. Closing her eyes, she brought a shaking palm to her sweat-drenched forehead, swiping the wet bangs to the back.

"That was an unpleasant thing to dream about." She muttered under her breath with a deep breath.

Just then, a certain blond teenager entered the lounge, a scowl on his relatively handsome face. If her memory didn't fail her, that guy is…

"Fuwa Sho."

The musician turned around when someone called him. There, he saw the girl in the picture that pedophiliac pervert entrusted him with. "You..!"

"?" Yuuki raised an eyebrow. "What, you know me?"

"…" Sho immediately shut his mouth. Should he just tell her that a certain someone is looking for her? Or should he just play dumb?

…

…

Maybe he should take his time with this.

"…No… Who're you?" He asked, sounding genuinely curious. "This place is off-limits to the general public."

"Well, why don't you call the security then? I'm sure they will throw me out if you're right." She reasoned. She wondered if he'd take the bait and blow his top off.

To be honest, Sho was tempted to curse, but his curiousity about Akatoki Ryuuzen's obsession with her won over his anger. He crossed his arms and frowned down at her, "Whatever. What's your name?"

Yuuki was slightly disappointed that he didn't lose his cool, "I'm—"

"YUUKI YOU BRAT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

Sho was startled by the bellow echoing from the start of the corridor and still resounding when it reached the lounge. "What the hell was that?"

"Oh. That's my boss… yours too by the way." Yuuki answered coolly as she started walking back to the studio.

"What? You're a staff here?" Sho followed, slightly unnerved by how this woman is being unreactive to his esteemed self. Because—you know how famous he is among women.

"What are you talking about? My name's written on the schedule board, big and beautifully." She pointed to the said board as they entered the studio.

The blond musician spared a glance at the board.

**Asahina Yuuki**

"…Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. Where had he seen that name before?

"AHHHH!" The both of them turned to the source and saw Kyoko pointing at Sho with a look of doom and shock, "Shotaro!"

"Shut up, bitch! Don't call me that!" He hissed angrily, and they start bickering in the background. Ren was initially busy watching them until he noticed Shinichi and Yuuki talking from the corner of his eye.

Shinichi glared up at his assistant from his director seat, "How many times have I told you not to wander away between breaks?"

"…I don't see why I can't." Yuuki replied normally, as if not taking in hints of his irritation; "You're like a naggy housewife these days, Shinichi-san. What's wrong with you?"

Shinichi stood up with a sigh, grabbing her neck with a little force applied as he bent down to look at her right in her eyes, "That should be my question. What the fuck is wrong with you these days? You go out on a date with that silver kid and brushed me off like I was annoying you, when I was just worried about you; you declared to speak alone with a male actor even when you should be more aware of your position as his superior. You're hiding things from me and you expect me not to try and find out just what the hell you're up to? Or what—do you mean I don't have the least rights to know what you're trying to do?"

Ren panicked when the impulsive director suddenly stood up and grabbed her neck, and then he started saying something that literally changed the girl's expressionless face into one of surprise.

"…No…" She looked away with a troubled expression, "That's… not what I meant to express…" That's the first time he'd been so angry. She just didn't want to involve him further into her problems and shackle him by being his baggage.

"C…Can we talk about this after we knock off from work?" She whispered, "I…"

When he heard her timid and meek voice, Shinichi snapped out of his shrouds of irritation. Oh, shit. She's about to cry—in public.

"My bad." He pushed a palm against her eyes as he straightened up and looked the other way, "I didn't mean to make you look like that."

"…"

The actor thought something was wrong. From what he'd observe for these past few days, Yuuki isn't a girl who would show any excessive expressions to anyone including Shinichi.

"Hey, Tsuruga Ren." His eyes widened when Reino suddenly appeared behind him with a small glare.

"You—"

"We're putting the plan to motion tonight." Reino cut him off, "I have a bad feeling about this whole thing, now that Fuwa is here."

"Huh? What are you—"

"That pedophile must've sent him here to look for Yuuki." The musician continued monotony, "I can't protect her by myself, and I can't count on that demon director completely, so I'll need your help."

"…So I heard." Ren said. Yuuki told him about the plan, though he's still skeptical. "Will it really work?"

"…Hopefully." Reino closed his eyes briefly. "As long as you can confuse him as planned, it'll at least delay him for a while."

"What do you mean by that—" When Ren turned around, Reino was already a few meters away, which honestly creeped him out. How can a person walk that fast?

Ren sighed, crossing his arms as he looks up at the ceiling. He thought back about the day before, when Yuuki called him out for a private talk.

* * *

**Flash back**

* * *

_The two of them went out to the vending machine, where Yuuki leaned against the wall beside the machine. _

"_So… what did you want to talk about?" Ren asked awkwardly. She hadn't been speaking ever since they left the studio for privacy._

"…_You know Akatoki Ryuuzen?" She asked._

"_Well… yeah. He's the president of Akatoki Agency, right?"_

_She looks at him, "I want you to help me 'exterminate' him."_

_He blinked, wondering if he'd heard her wrong, "What did you just say?"_

"_I said, I want you to help me 'exterminate' Akatoki Ryuuzen."_

_A confused frown appeared on his handsome face, "Why?"_

"_He's the reason I turned out this way." She held her arms tightly, "And he's coming back for me, so I want to exterminate him before anything happens."_

"…_By 'exterminate', you mean—"_

"_Don't be silly, Tsuruga-san. I wouldn't go as far to kill him. Just…" She looked away, "Annihilate him."_

"_Isn't that the same thing?"_

"_Reino said you're essential to this last boss extermination." She continued as if she heard nothing, "So here's the plan."_

_**Is she not going to hear my refusal to this?**_

"_Cain Heel will pretend to be my boyfriend, and confuse Akatoki Ryuuzen." _

_He blinked in awkward silence, "Cain Heel? Who—"_

"_I knew from the start, so don't worry." She cut him off with a nod. "Anyway, Akatoki Ryuuzen believes that I cannot forget him, so if I have a boyfriend, he'd be confused and will try and find out who you are."_

"_So… I'm supposed to brush him off?"_

"_He's sure to send some thugs after us, so we need to be careful about your identity." Yuuki then hummed under her breath, "Are there any days where you take a break from Tsuruga Ren?"_

"_Er… Yeah. I have the whole week off after this week." He then realized what she wanted to say, "But Mogami-san will be with me."_

_She looks at him with a look of what seemed like surprise, "You have to keep it a secret or it wouldn't work."_

"_Ugh." __**How can he keep secrets from the brother-complex Setsuka? She's bound to find out.**_

"_Right. No more negotiating. We'll set this plan off by Reino's cue call." She then turned around to return to the studio, "I hope we'll get along, Tsuruga Ren-san."_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

* * *

The first time he met her, he noticed Cain's impenetrable love for Setsuka cracked. If he meets her again, what would happen to him and Setsuka?

Ren sighed for the nth time.

"This is going to be a rough ride."

* * *

**Whew! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though it was a bit longer than the rest. Well, guess what. I was just scanning through my previous chapters when I found out that there was Cain in the first one, which made me go Eureka over a new idea. **

**Look forward to the next chapters! :D**


End file.
